


The Safest Place In The World

by Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force



Series: Bumbleby Oneshots [13]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, LET THEM REST RT, Let then find safety in each other’s arms, Soft Bees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26576974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force/pseuds/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force
Summary: The bees share a quiet moment in the dead of the night.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Bumbleby Oneshots [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926181
Comments: 10
Kudos: 245





	The Safest Place In The World

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - “You’re so warm.”

“Stop laughing. You’re going to wake the kids.”

“Ruby and Weiss would have your head for that. You know that, right?”

“Nah. They know you’d be your badass self and avenge me.”

Blake muffles another giggle behind her hand, her eyes squinting playfully at her partner as they lay face to face in Yang’s bunk. It’s become almost routine for the two partners; for Blake to slip out of her bunk and into Yang’s so that they can talk about their day, especially on days where they took separate missions from each other. It’s… strangely domestic, Blake thinks. To wait until Ruby and Weiss have fallen asleep, long after lights out. To climb up to Yang and slip under her blanket and quietly talk, voices low in the dark of the room. 

She likes it.

“Anyway…” Yang giggles quietly, biting her lip as she watches Blake with a fond smile. “How was your mission with Winter?”

“Awkward.” Blake says with a small snort, rolling her eyes. “Winter’s great… but  _ Brothers, _ it’s like dealing with Weiss turned up to a hundred back when she was still heavily influenced by her family.” Blake paused then, her brows pinching together in thought, her ears slicking back for a long moment. “Then again… I can’t blame her for that. I suppose she’s Weiss if Weiss had never escaped Atas.”

“Yeah. That makes sense.” Yang says softly, glancing towards where Weiss was sleeping peacefully. “I’m glad Weiss made it out.”

“Me too.” Blake’s voice is warm and fond as she thinks of how far Weiss has come since she first met her. For as much of a pain as Weiss could be… Blake was proud of her. “Our little family wouldn’t be the same without her.”

“Our little family, huh?” Yang teases with a grin, lilac eyes dancing playfully as she pokes Blake’s nose cheekily. “Is Blake Belladonna going soft on us? Is that what’s happening here?”

“I guess I am.” Blake admits softly, smiling gently as she ignores the obvious bait and instead, lets Yang see beneath the cracks in her armour to the vulnerability that she’s always had to keep hidden. “Maybe I have gone soft for you girls. I already know that I love you three more than I thought was possible.” She swallows thickly as Yang’s expression softens, her gaze becoming much more gentle than it was a moment ago. “If letting myself care about the girls that have become my home makes me soft, then… I think I’m finally okay with that.” She adds in a near whisper, raising her hand and reaching out for her partner’s face. 

There’s a part of her that’s scared that Yang will pull away… but Yang remains where she is, the only sign that sees what Blake’s doing being a slight widening of her eyes. She waits, patiently, lips twitching into a gentle smile, as Blake’s fingers graze along her forehead and down to her nose. Blake runs her fingers down to Yang’s cheek and up to her ear, where she tenderly tucks blonde hair behind her ear and trails a slow path down her jawline. Finally, she cups Yang’s jaw and strokes her cheek, hoping that Yang can  _ feel _ what Blake’s not ready to say.

“Yeah.” Blake mutters, more to herself than anything, as Yang leans into her touch and closes her eyes contentedly. “I’m okay with that.”

“Good.” Yang breathes out, reaching up to curl her fingers gently around Blake’s wrist, keeping her in place as she opens her eyes and smiles a painfully tender smile at her. “Because it’s not the same without you either, Blake. This little found family of ours needs you too.”

Blake feels adoration and devotion bubble up in her chest as Yang gazes back at her with trust and care shining in her eyes. It’s a more powerful feeling than Blake has ever felt with anyone else and it threatens to overwhelm her, leaving her wondering how her chest hasn’t burst open yet. She leans forward and Yang meets her halfway, pressing their foreheads together as Blake squeezes her eyes shut tightly, letting out a shaky breath as she tries to bite back her tears. “I’m not going anywhere. I’m here to stay this time.”

“I know.” Yang says softly as she curls her arms around Blake’s waist and tugs her closer, pulling her into a tight hug that Blake eagerly accepts. “I know, Blake.” Yang’s voice is muffled by Blake’s shirt as she buries her face into Blake’s shoulder, inhaling deeply as though trying to drink her in. Blake returns the favour by nuzzling into Yang’s neck, smiling against her skin when Yang begins to play with her hair.

“You’re so warm.” Blake mumbles sleepily, wiggling closer to Yang and sighing happily. 

“Is this your way of confessing that you’re just using me for my super hot body?”

Blake groans, her ears pinning back irritably as she pinches Yang’s robs lightly, smirking against Yang’s neck when she lets out a muffled squeal.

“Hey!”

“Sorry.” Blake chuckles softly, grinning happily when Yang growls playfully in her ear and squeezes her tightly. “Oh no. A tight hug. What an awful punishment. I guess this is it, this is my fate now. I’ll just accept it and live here now.” She deadpans, though she knows that Yang can feel her smiling against her skin.

“What? In my arms?” Yang pulls back to quirk a brow at Blake, who lifts her head to meet Yang’s amused gaze. “Because I’ve got you trapped?”

“No.”

“Then why…?

“Safest place in the world.” Blake says sweetly, leaning forward and nuzzling her nose against Yang’s, humming in content before pulling back and frowning slightly at the misty expression in Yang’s eyes. “Yang?”

“I- no. Stop.” Yang sniffs, burying her face into Blake’s shoulder once more. “You’re not allowed to be this cute when I’ve seen you throw Beowolves across a goddamn room.” Yang’s voice wavers for a moment, and Blake feels tears hit her shirt, making her amber eyes widen in surprise. “You make me feel safe too… just so you know.” Yang admits into her shoulder and Blake feels tears sting her own eyes before she burrows herself back into Yang’s neck. “And- And you’ll always have a safe place with me.”

“I could say the same for you.”

They fall into silence after that, each woman burrowing into her partner’s body and accepting the mutual comfort and warmth that was being offered. Finally, at last, two women that have always sought adventure and change… now had a safe place to return to at the end of the day…

Right into each other’s arms.


End file.
